


Naughty brain+innocence=THIS

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alcyone, Anal Fingering, Asher - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Crush, delta - Freeform, ecstacy, one-sided pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delta has a crush on his best friend, Asher and he's at a hormonal age that makes him want to do NSFW things with the other and Asher being only 15 doesn't share the urge. But if it makes Delta happy then will he do it?A bunch of porny chapters.Latest update: Anal fingering.





	Naughty brain+innocence=THIS

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters warning: NSFW or as others call it, anal fingering. 
> 
> *says in a transalvanian accent*  
> You have been warned.

Delta/Asher group chat…

Asher: Yo  
Delta: Did you mean to text me?  
Asher: yes  
Delta: okay then yo  
Asher: cotton candy right  
Delta: what?  
Asher: just say right or wrong  
Delta: weirdo. Right I guess.  
Asher: no it’s wrong! You’re wrong!  
Delta: oh  
Asher: Alcyone said that if people said the right thing then they can read your mind. He did it to me.  
Delta: you know I can’t read minds  
Asher: well now I do😂  
Delta: guess so  
Asher: what are you doing  
Delta: putting Daija to bed.  
Asher: am I interrupting?  
Delta: I’m going to his room right now  
Asher: so no?  
Delta: no

Alcyone joins the group chat…

Alcyone: You summoned me. 😈 I shall be a part of the conversation now.  
Delta: dude how  
Alcyone: You summoned me.  
Asher: Well now that you’re here you can guess what I am thinking about.  
Alcyone: HEM HEM. *uses mind powers* *gets surprised* You’re thinking about your door burning up.  
Asher: Yeaah I am! Any idea of how to get me to stop though?  
Alcyone: Meditation, Savasana, uh, yoga, tea, and maybe a little love.  
Asher: a little love?  
Alcyone: meh. Just a thought.  
Delta: you guys are kinda weird.  
Alcyone: always am when I’m not face to face.  
Delta: kinda the same  
Asher: do you like saying kinda, Delta?  
Delta: do you like asking questions, Asher?  
Alcyone: Sumi says that I am the biggest questioner to ever question a question.  
Delta: what?  
Alcyone: I don’t know what it means either.  
Asher: well this is a Sumi free zone. She’s not allowed in here.  
Delta: yeah  
Alcyone: oh. She takes my phone every night and reads it.  
Delta: Alcyone!!!  
Asher: Booooooo  
Alcyone: I’m sorry but she does it when I’m asleep.  
Asher: just delete your messages then  
Alcyone: are they really that secret?  
Asher: No. They are just Sumi free.  
Delta: plus. You're nut supposed to be here.  
Asher: haha his nut is supposed to be here lol lol!!!  
Delta: ugh not. NOT NOT NOT.  
Asher: stoppa.  
Delta: what?  
Asher: breathy stop  
Alcyone: Cyclones block  
Asher: What the heck yo! So funny!  
Alcyone: really?  
Asher: yeah. It was so sudden. Cyclones block!  
Delta: it’s not, its not safe? Yeah I think I already know that. Thanks. *leaves* *monster races in and scatters the snow* YES IT IS!  
Alcyone: Haha. Whiney voice huh?  
Delta: yeah no. I don’t see that.  
Alcyone: well you hear the voice dummy.  
Delta: ……  
Asher: that’s your silence  
Delta: LMBO! Yeah i gotta go.  
Asher: okay bye

Delta leaves the group chat…

Alcyone: I gotta go too. Sumi wants me.  
Asher: okay don’t let her kill you.  
Alcyone: she made dinner  
Asher: out of what?  
Alcyone: blueberries I thought. Wait. Asher she didn’t hurt me to make dinner.  
Asher: lol must checking. She likes to sprinkle hair on her food.  
Alcyone: why?  
Asher: I was joking. I was joking about it all.  
Alcyone: cuz she is your sister?  
Asher: yes. I was teasing. She doesn’t do that.  
Alcyone: okay well she’s calling me.  
Asher: okay bye. Oh and btw she does do that stuff. 

Alcyone leaves the group chat…

(An hour later)

Delta joins the group chat…

Delta: who is dead say me!  
Asher: pee!!! Pee! Pee!  
Delta: M.E. Asher you’re two letters off.  
Asher: Who pee?  
Delta: uh huh.  
Asher: do you like pee?  
Delta: you or the urine?  
Asher: pee. 

Alcyone joins the group chat…

Alcyone: I came back because i heard this topic is getting nitty gritty! 😁  
Delta: why  
Alcyone: because I like this emoji  
Delta: I wasn’t asking that  
Alcyone: yes but you were thinking it.  
Delta: oh  
Asher: hey Alcyone do you like pee?  
Alcyone: only if it’s light purple *folds arms*  
Asher: do you like to role play?  
Alcyone: si.  
Asher: delta wanna role play?  
Delta: aye no  
Asher: why do you always say yes then no.  
Delta: I said eye  
Asher: *blinks innocently* *whispers* can we roleplay now?  
Delta: fine  
Alcyone: I’ll be a huge fat guy with a long scruffy beard who is drunk.  
Delta: why???  
Alcyone: because I never get to he bad.  
Asher: Good idea Alcyone! Let’s be someone who we never will be!  
Delta: empathetic.  
Asher: er. Okay.  
Delta: a girl.  
Asher: er okay once more.  
Delta: hairy, ugly, nice, tall, English, perfect, married, happy, loved, admired, loving, a mother, a sister, a grandpa, a grandma, a murderer, a serial killer, a grain of cereal, a shark….  
Alcyone: Mind coming to me for 🎶therapy🎶  
Delta: Very much actually. Why’d you ask?  
Asher: well you’re empathetic and loving because of Daija right?  
Delta: urm… Yeah.  
Asher: and Riverly?  
Delta: uh huh.  
Asher: so cross those off your list! Also I loved your music marks, Alcyone.  
Alcyone: thanks. I’m still a drunk guy though and my name is Yuri.  
Asher: I like that name.  
Alcyone: Its japanese!  
Asher: I know!!!  
Delta: I like the name, uh, well, Delta?  
Asher: nice try.  
Delta: thanks.  
Asher: my name is Marcello which is….????  
Delta: Italian.  
Asher: Very good!  
Alcyone: what is your name Delta? Pick a British one!  
Delta: Bob  
Asher: That’s too basic. Pick another one that’s really good.  
Delta: Marcello is classic. Pick Florenzo. Fine, my name is Henry.  
Alcyone: Boooooring.  
Delta: Barney  
Asher: Boooooooooooooooo  
Delta: They’re all boring though! British names suck!  
Alcyone: that’s rude. Aubrey is a cute name.  
Asher: yeah and so is Courtney and Dyana.  
Delta: oh sorry.  
Asher: oh sorry  
Delta: Meghan  
Alcyone: you’re a girl then, Delta?  
Delta: yes. I gluttony girl with hairy arms and no belly button and bulging eyes. I almost ate my husband cuz I thought he was a French fry.  
Asher: common mistake  
Alcyone: who are you like, Asher?  
Asher: I am a rich man who is an emperor and I live in a huge and warm house with zero kids and I spend my days charming people before killing them. I am under a spell that was cast upon me as a small child and the only way it can be lifted is for someone to eat my eyes out.  
Alcyone: tender and juicy at the same time  
Asher: They’re moldy  
Alcyone: oh yeah uh huh  
Delta: well then. Yuri can eat them because Meghan doesn't want to.  
Asher: isn’t Meghan a glutton?  
Delta: yes. But she found a deer carcass and is hereby busy eating it.  
Alcyone: Eat the deer eat the deer!  
Asher: okay. Marcello is okay with japanese people eating his eyes out. He likes it. Lol eat the deer  
Delta: Meghan is taking a nap inside the deer  
Asher: like star wars?  
Alcyone: I made him watch star wars, Delta. Funny right?  
Delta: #SaveDeltaFromWeirdos  
Asher: I like that hashtag.  
Delta: click on it.  
Asher: nooo. 

Alcyone leaves the group chat…

Delta: Why did Alcyone just leave?  
Asher: uh I dunno.  
Delta: wasn’t he having fun.  
Asher: I guess not. Let’s keep playing.  
Delta: okay.  
Asher leaves the group chat…  
Asher joins the group chat… Asher: that was an accident. I was trying to Google unique color coordination’s.  
Delta: Why  
Asher: cuz I want to color my character.  
Delta: did you find any colors?  
Asher: yeah. Gold hair silver skin and bronze eyes  
Delta: that’s it?  
Asher: yep. The internet said it was never done before. Pretty boring.  
Delta: Daija is watching Larva Island and there’s so much screaming that it’s mind blowing.  
Asher: that’s funny. Basil says that she watches it when she visits Daija.  
Delta: does she like it?  
Asher: she says it’s funny. She likes the yellow larva the best and says he farts a lot.  
Delta: that he does. That he does.  
Asher: and the red one screams.  
Delta: yeah.  
Asher: is it inappropriate? I don’t mind her watching it if it isn't.  
Delta: potty joke inappropriate.  
Asher: oh. She and Brysten LOVE potty jokes.  
Delta: so does Daija. He’s always loved them.  
Asher: lol. Well I try not to teach them that.  
Delta: okay I’ll tell Daija not to watch it when she’s over.  
Asher: thank you.  
Delta: so do you want to play that game now?  
Asher: do you?  
Delta: no  
Asher: same  
Delta: Role-playing isn’t that appealing to me.  
Asher: some people have different tastes. Do you like fanfiction?  
Delta: No.  
Asher: fanart?  
Delta: yes  
Asher: why?  
Delta: because it’s not changing anything about the original characters. It’s just drawing them as they are and adding dialogue.  
Asher: what if they have a different personality established in the art?  
Delta: that’s a fan comic.  
Asher: oh. Do you like those?  
Delta: no.  
Asher: lol no. You're just like I don’t care.  
Delta: Does it matter if I don't?  
Asher: I guess not.  
Delta: I don’t really like fan anything but if I had to pick one of the many I would pick fanart.  
Asher: oh  
Delta: Do you like fanfiction, fanart etc.?  
Asher: yeah. I write it, draw it, dig it.  
Delta: cool. As long as you like it, I like that you like it.  
Asher: for really real?  
Delta: yeah sure. Just no one else’s but yours.  
Asher: why?  
Delta: I don’t like anyone else who does it. Bronco doesn't, Daija doesn't, Riverly doesn't, Marella doesn't, all your kids don't…  
Asher: Oh. My friend read all my stories on my fan fiction account. I don't know what she thought about them.  
Delta: she? Is it Harper?  
Asher: Noooooo. She’s from Japan. We were friends in school.  
Delta: oh. How do you keep in touch?  
Asher: INTERNET.  
Delta: I never use the internet.  
Asher: yeah me neither.  
Delta: LMBO  
Asher: What does that stand for?  
Delta: laughing my butt off  
Asher: ohhhhhh. Haha funny.  
Delta: Would you like to be famous?  
Asher: I know this trick. You’re gonna ask me to marry you.  
Delta: heh. Clever.  
Asher: you mean I was right?  
Delta: No. I was just asking.  
Asher: oh well I already am famous to the max, big D.  
Delta: you called me big D?  
Asher: yeah. It’s funny.  
Delta: kinda  
Asher: sorry did it hurt you feelings?  
Delta: mocking voice  
Asher: how’d you know? It’s just words!  
Delta: do you like the song Now or never?  
Asher: why?  
Delta: curiosity killed the humanity in a trolls beautifully glittering body dear friend.  
Asher: Oh. Then yes of course I love it.  
Delta: how’s it go?  
Asher: *clears throat* Baby gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now. Now or never, hey, hey, hey. I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down. Down forever, hey, hey, hey. Said you know I wanna keep you around. 'Round forever, hey, hey, hey. I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now. Now or never.  
Delta: that’s it all right.  
Asher: yerp.  
Delta: know what it’s about?  
Asher: Not wanting to fight, just love.  
Delta: Yeah exactly.  
Asher: Sweet. Like literally sweetness. So uh... Who sings it?  
Delta: um. You know what I’m gonna change my Group chat name to?  
Asher: What????  
Delta: Listen closely. Delcy. 

Alcyone joins the groupchat…

Alcyone: Nice name Delta. Very surreal.  
Delta: Yeah.  
Alcyone: when everyone changed their name back on Birth name day, you didn't.  
Asher: I didn’t either. My name isn’t Asher.  
Delta: Well I didn’t have to. I was the king. *sticks tongue out*  
Alcyone: I was Guy Newton.  
Asher: Guy Diamond? That’s funny.  
Alcyone: No no FIG Newton.  
Asher: Oh I get it. DELTA WHERE ARE YOU????  
Delta: Tryna make a new name.  
Asher: oooh yes me 2.  
Alcyone: Also me. You have to leave the group chat and change your name on your account before going back and rejoining.  
Asher: Thx. 

Asher leaves the group chat…

Delta leaves the group chat…

Alcyone leaves the group chat….

 

*a couple minutes later*

Alcy-1 joined the group chat…

DelcyFishin joined the group chat…

#Iliketobestupid joined the group chat…

Alcy-1: So yeah I’m Alcyone.  
DelcyFishin: I’m Delta.  
#Ililetobestupid: I’m Asher but I wanna change my name sorry. 

#Iliketobestupid left the group chat…

DelcyFishin: Sooooo… Your name is clever.  
Alcy-1: Thanks!  
DelcyFishin: No probs. 

Ash-dust joined the group chat…

Ash-dust: Hi.  
DelcyFishin: Hi.  
Alcy-1: Hi. Who likes movie marathons?  
Ash-dust: It’s cool. My kids keep me busy though. Know that feeling?  
Alcy-1: Oh yes. Aubrey doesn’t listen to a word I say.  
DelcyFishin: Yeah and Riverly has colic.  
Alcy-1: I had that when I was a baby.  
DelcyFishin: Sorry for your mother.  
Alcy-1: Meh. I was an only child then.  
Ash-dust: Brysten is mentally delayed, Tariah is mean, and Marella has a wisp.  
Alcy-1: Speech therapy?  
Ash-dust: Sure.  
DelcyFishin: What is a wisp?  
Ash-dust: It’s how she talks. Have you heard her?  
DelcyFishin: Oh the thing with her s's? I had that when I was little. It went away for me.  
Ash-dust: How old were you?  
DelcyFishin: Five?  
Ash-dust: oh.  
DelcyFishin: Yeah it’s kinda weird to remember what it was like living in a hospital. Let me tell you boys, it’s not good.  
Alcy-1: I’m sorry.  
DelcyFishin: Oh that’s over now. It’s fine.  
Ash-dust: I remember things from my past and they still haunt me to this day. *blinks innocently*  
DelcyFishin: Same here.  
Alcy-1: SAME! We are very similar.  
DelcyFishin: I hate fishing.  
Alcy-1: I don’t like fishing. It’s boring and requires concentration.  
Ash-dust: Hey same here! But I looooooooooove fish! Yummy yum!  
DelcyFishin: Lol I love fish.  
Alcy-1: I hate fish.  
DelcyFishin: I can’t eat.  
Ash-dust: Why’d you name yourself Delcy FISHIN if you hate FISHIN?  
DelcyFishin: Cuz that used to he my middle name. Delcy Fishin Nayyar.  
Ash-dust: Say whaaaaaa?  
Alcy-1: Brilliant!  
DelcyFishin: Yeah I know right? Very pretty.  
Ash-dust: I like Delta Macey Nayyar better.  
DelcyFishin: Thank you, Asher.  
Ash-dust: You're welcome.  
Alcy-1: I have to work super hard today.  
Ash-dust: Why?  
Alcy-1: Bcuz Taylor took a day off to be with Boko.  
Ash-dust: Cute.  
Alcy-1: Are you pregnant by any chance?  
Ash-dust: Me?  
Alcy-1: Yeah.  
Ash-dust: Yesssssssssss? How’d you know?  
DelcyFishin: Asher you’re pregnant?  
Ash-dust: Yeah I thought from you.  
DelcyFishin: Uh. The great and powerful Delcy don’t do that..  
Ash-dust: Take it back..  
DelcyFishin: I take it back.  
Alcy-1: Stop. Who got Asher pregnant join the group chat!!!

Smokey;) joins the group chat… 

Smokey;): Uh. Why am I on this group chat?  
Alcy-1: Read the text I just sent.  
Smokey;): Oh….  
Ash-dust: Is it true then???  
Smokey;): That I raped Asher?  
Ash-dust: Didja?  
Smokey;): Well it was a dare. Jasmine told me to and forced Alcyone to give her access to his potion room, which he granted stupidly and she gave me a potion that hypnotized me. Dun dun. So Asher is pregnant?  
Ash-dust: Unfortunately I am.  
Smokey;): You’re Asher???  
Ash-dust: Yeah. How could you???  
DelcyFishin: Does this mean you will let your grudge on me go since Smokey did it too?  
Ash-dust: No. You knew what you were doing.  
Smokey;): You’re pregnant for real???  
Alcy-1: Why wouldn’t he be?  
Smokey;): We didn’t hug for THAT long.  
Ash-dust: Delta didn’t either and he gave me twins. Why do people like taking advantage of me??  
DelcyFishin: You’re adorable and smell so good. Sorry….  
Ash-dust: I have a scent??  
DelcyFishin: We all do. You only smell it when you’re in heat though.  
Ash-dust: So I smell good?  
DelcyFishin: Oh gosh yes yes!!!  
Alcy-1: Delta stop thinking that stuff immediately! It’s weirding us all out! Or just me cuz I can read minds and they can't.  
DelcyFishin: Stop reading my mind!!!  
Ash-dust: What was he thinking?  
Alcy-1: Pinning you down and smelling you.  
Ash-dust: Oh. Where is a person's scent?  
Alcy-1: Steer away from that conversation now guys.  
Smokey;): Hey uh, can I go? Sorry about hugging you, Asher but I really don’t want to hear this conversation progress. 

DelcyFishin leaves the group chat…

Alcy-1: Looks like he had to take care of a small problem. Sure, Smokey. Leave.  
Ash-dust: Bye Smokey and I hate you forever after.  
Smokey;): Okay sure. You never liked me anyways. 

Smokey;) leaves the group chat…

Ash-dust: Where is a person's scent, Alcyone? They’re not here anymore.  
Alcy-1: You would be embarrassed.  
Ash-dust: Yes but don’t all people have a scent? What’s yours?  
Alcy-1: I…uh…lets not talk about mine, okay?  
Ash-dust: Okay but where is it?  
Alcy-1: Somewhere private.  
Ash-dust: oh.  
Alcy-1: Do you get what I mean?  
Ash-dust: Yes.  
Alcy-1: Are you embarrassed?  
Ash-dust: Yes. How does Delta know what I smell like?  
Alcy-1: He was in heat and couldn’t NOT smell you.  
Ash-dust: What is a heat?  
Alcy-1: You’re still really young but once you turn 20, every specific month you have an urge to hug. Glittery people get it the worst and can’t really control it. Some say it’s because they aren't of a specific gender like we are.  
Ash-dust: I want to throw something.  
Alcy-1: Why?  
Ash-dust: Because two people were now pleasured with me and they’re both guys!!!  
Alcy-1: I’m sorry.  
Ash-dust: I don’t even understand the attraction!!! There’s nothing fun about hugging! I just do it because they want to…  
Alcy-1: You’re only 15. The attraction comes later.  
Ash-dust: yes but by then I’ll be done. I have 8 kids now.  
Alcy-1: I know but maybe you can take birth control?  
Ash-dust: is it that special?  
Alcy-1: I dunno. I’ve never done it, although Sumi has made me feel good.  
Ash-dust: How?  
Alcy-1: Before and after she gives me medicine she rubs me, but not enough to build up anything. Just enough for, um, a calming effect I guess.  
Ash-dust: Oh heh.  
Alcy-1: Yeah I shouldn't have answered. I have to go.  
Ash-dust: Not because of me right?  
Alcy-1: Noooooo… Sumi came in.  
Ash-dust: Does she want to give you medicine?  
Alcy-1: Maaaaaybeeee…. 😫  
Ash-dust: I don’t judge. I’ll leave you to it. Bye.  
Alcy-1: Okay bye. 

Alcy-1 leaves the group chat…

DelcyFishin joins the group chat… 

DelcyFishin: Asher? Are you upset?  
Ash-dust: Naw. I’m fine. Just surprised.  
DelcyFishin: I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It was inappropriate and I feel bad.  
Ash-dust: It’s fine. I didn’t realize.  
DelcyFishin: Where'd Alcyone go?  
Ash-dust: He went to get medicine.  
DelcyFishin: Sad. He tells me sometimes that it hurts like crazy. Sumi isn’t exactly gentle.  
Ash-dust: I know! Trust me I know.  
DelcyFishin: She is your sister.  
Ash-dust: What’s it like to not have sisters?  
DelcyFishin: Normal. I have a daughter so it’s fine. Girls are cool.  
Ash-dust: Yeah. They are.  
DelcyFishin: So what are you doing?  
Ash-dust: Making the kids dinner.  
DelcyFishin: Oh. Is that fun?  
Ash-dust: No. I feel weird after the conversation we had.  
DelcyFishin: You and Alcyone?  
Ash-dust: Yeah. Have you read it yet?  
DelcyFishin: I haven’t and I don’t plan to.  
Ash-dust: Why?  
DelcyFishin: It was your conversation.  
Ash-dust: Thank you, then.  
DelcyFishin: It’s fine.  
Ash-dust: Delta are you good now?  
DelcyFishin: What do you mean?  
Ash-dust: you left the chat.  
DelcyFishin: Yeah I’m good. I just got embarrassed.  
Ash-dust: So you didn’t have a problem?  
DelcyFishin: No… I don’t do that type of stuff. I just left because I was embarrassed.  
Ash-dust: Sorry.  
DelcyFishin: Yes this innocent group chat took a NSFW turn.  
Ash-dust: Sorry.  
DelcyFishin: It’s fine.  
Ash-dust: Were you really thinking about pinning me down and…?  
DelcyFishin: Mmhm  
Ash-dust: Why????  
DelcyFishin: Hormones. Alcyone shouldn't have read my mind and told you. Many people think things like that then get over it.  
Ash-dust: Was I at least wearing clothes in your imagination?  
DelcyFishin: No😣  
Ash-dust: Oh ugh.  
DelcyFishin: I’m sorry, Asher. I try not to think about that stuff.  
Ash-dust: It’s fine. Do scents pleasure you?  
DelcyFishin: Yes🤔What are you trying to ask though?  
Ash-dust: 😱  
DelcyFishin: That didn't answer my question  
Ash-dust: Are you aroused?  
DelcyFishin: How do you know that word?  
Ash-dust: I’m 15 not stupid.  
DelcyFishin: Then yes. I’m only being honest now because kids got me into a tough situation, not that I enjoy telling you these things.  
Ash-dust: I get that. I have a question. If you were able to have whatever you want right now, what would you want at the very least? We are talking this conversation related.  
DelcyFishin: Why?  
Ash-dust: Does it matter why?  
DelcyFishin: You think I want to get that deep???  
Ash-dust: I dunno. You gonna answer?  
DelcyFishin: I don’t really want to…

Alcy-1 joins the group chat…

Alcy-1: I could just read his mind.  
Ash-dust: How dare you intrude on this conversation???  
Alcy-1: Talk on a not group chat if you don't want other’s to hear. Or read for this matter.  
DelcyFishin: Can I go?  
Ash-dust: Hair no! Answer my question then I will let you go.  
DelcyFishin: Okay but only if Alcyone agrees to not listen.  
Alcy-1: Okay but I can still read?  
DelcyFishin: No!  
Ash-dust: Yeah Alcyone, leave.  
Alcy-1: 😞  
Ash-dust: For real, leave.  
Alcy-1: Okay then bye.  
Alcy-1 leaves the group chat…  
Ash-dust: Well?  
DelcyFishin: Welllll…  
Ash-dust: Delta answer the question!  
DelcyFishin: Fine! Hold you!! I want to hold you so that we can be pressed together! Happy???

DelcyFishin leaves the group chat…

Alcy-1 joins the group chat…

Alcy-1: I read his mind. Bad…  
Ash-dust: He really likes me for some reason…  
Alcy-1: Yes he’s in love. He’s been in love for a while. Why do you think he’s so awkward around you?  
Ash-dust: So he's…gay?  
Alcy-1: Is he?  
Ash-dust: I guess not because I’m not exactly a boy myself…  
Alcy-1: What are your thoughts?  
Ash-dust: Read them. I can’t speak them.  
Alcy-1: You’re imagining how bad it would be to actually give into what he wants.  
Ash-dust: It wouldn't be that bad, right?  
Alcy-1: He wants a lot of things, Asher. Be careful.  
Ash-dust: Like what?  
Alcy-1: It’s good he’s a glittery person. He mostly wants fingering and scenting.  
Ash-dust: What is that?  
Alcy-1: Fingering is where you pleasure by touch and you know what scenting is right?  
Ash-dust: Where you…(read my mind)  
Alcy-1: Yep your thoughts were right.  
Ash-dust: Should I give in, Alcyone?  
Alcy-1: Depends. Would you be happy with it?  
Ash-dust: Well I’m sure I would be able to feel the same as him, right?  
Alcy-1: True but would he give you that?  
Ash-dust: If I asked?  
Alcy-1: There’s really only one way to find out.  
Ash-dust: Are you even my friend?  
Alcy-1: Um. Therapist…  
Ash-dust: Good enough for me.  
Ash-dust leaves the group chat…

 

Asher's pov…

Asher walks slowly down the paved sidewalk of Proxy village, nervously glancing around. He knows what he is going to end up doing with his friend and he feels a pool of anxiety lap at the insides of his belly at the thought. He tries to tell himself to calm down but it hardly works. He’s that nervous.

As he nears the older boys house, one thought leaps into his mind. What if Delta declined? Would that prove weakness or strength? Its gotta be strength to not do something like that with your friend, right? Whatever it proves, Asher finds himself half hoping for that kind of reaction. Who wants to do hormonal things with your best friend if you’re not hormonal yourself? And even if he is, it’s his best friend!

He gets closer to the house, seeing it now in the distance and his steps begin to get slower. He’s doing this for Delta, not himself and he wants to show that he forgives the other for everything. So far, it hasn’t been that clear in other ways, but that’s what is making this worse. It isn’t going to help himself!

Finally, he arrives at his destination and his knuckles hover just inches away from the door. He’s as nervous as a squirrel is on a daily bases and as he knocks, he nearly ice cream himself. 

Calm down. He tells himself. It will be over soon.  
Delta opens the door then, startling Asher and the young archer fumbles for words, as his mind goes blank. After a while he shakes his head. 

“Can I come in?” he asks. 

Delta looks hesitant about this question but he nods after while, unable to say no. 

Asher manages to smile as he follows the glittery boy into the pod that is beginning to feel a bit stuffy. Almost like a cage. A cage of love. 

He glances around, trying to ignore the pestering thoughts in his head, admiring the decorations of the living room and he brings up small talk, hoping to kill all of the butterflies living in his stomach. 

“Where'd you get your decorations?” he asks, legitimately curious. They look antique in a way. Are they? 

Delta pauses to look around at them before he lowers his head and shrugs. 

“I made them. Back when I could produce glitter, I bought old vases and candle stick holders and coated them in my own glitter.” He replies and Asher nods. It’s a convenient way of making things pretty and he’s relieved that Delta hadn’t sent to much time and money on them. Just enough…

“Why are you here?” Delta then asks, looking him over, warily. Asher can tell that he is nervous and he realizes that the last thing his friend texted him was that he wanted to hold him. He lets out a hum of thought. How should he approach this? 

“How about we sit down so I can tell you?” he suggests, gesturing towards Delta's small loveseat in the center of the room. It is a comfy looking thing and once Delta nods, reluctantly, Asher bounces over to it, trying to give off the appearance of easiness. It isn’t easy. 

Once comfortably seated on the couch, he waits patiently hands on his knees and Delta slowly sits beside him, his posture stiff with anxiety while Ashers is forced to be loose. 

Delta doesn’t look at him, and his breathing is coming out fast as he nervously twists the hem of his shirt in his hands. Asher watches him for a second before sitting up straighter. 

“Delta.” He says, softly. When the magenta boy looks at him, his green eyes glazed, Asher bites his lip. “You don’t have to run away from it anymore. I know how you really feel.” 

Delta clenches his hands into fists and his eyes widen before he slumps against the couch, exasperated.  
“I know you don’t feel the same way.” He says, weakly. “That’s why I’ve tried to suppress it.”

He looks away, his cheeks flushed with shame. 

“I don’t think I succeeded.” He murmurs. 

Asher shakes his head and pulls Delta's face to see his.  
“I didn’t succeed in something either! I never let you know anything and pushed it down completely.” He begs, and Delta glances down. Frustrated, Asher decides to take a big step forward and he pulls himself closer so that his body is up against his friends side. Delta jerks away, his mouth falling open with surprise and he starts to get up, but Asher pulls him back down, roughly. 

Delta shakes his head. 

“No Asher please!” He argues. “I don’t think, I can't…” 

Asher listens to him try to fight against him and grips his friends arm, not letting him go until he falls limp in defeat. He then grins with victory and climbs over him, biting his lip as he reaches one hand up to stroke gentle fingers through his friends hair. Delta shivers at his touch, and shifts into the couch.

“What are you doing?” he asks, looking up at him with lidded eyes. “This won’t turn out well. Please just go home.” 

Even after he says this, he turns his head submissively, sighing softly as Asher continues to stroke his hair, and the archer begins to speak. 

“Don’t do anything. I will do everything for you.” He whispers, lowering his face until their noses are touching. Delta shudders under him and all he can do look up into his crush's eyes as he is handled and he yelps as Asher suddenly sits down on him, his knee probing his pleasure spot. 

Asher cocks his head at the sound and shifts his knee, looking down at where his leg is as the magenta boy tries to stifle the noises that pour out. 

“Asher wh-why are you doing th-this?” he asks, helplessly and Asher shushes him, beginning to run his hands through the others hair once again. Delta's bodily shivers are somewhat enjoyable to witness and he smiles at the expression on the others face. 

“It’s alright Delta. I’ll take care of you.” He murmurs, slipping his hands farther into the silky soft hair on his friends head. The farther he gets, the more pleasure Delta starts to show and he makes it into a game, mixing rubbing along with the stroking. 

For a while he continues this, his knee staying in the same place to support his weight and Delta suddenly jerks his hips up, letting out a whimper of delight. His eyes which had been half open are now closed tight and Asher wonders what he had done to allow that reaction. He shrugs and continues to do what he had been doing before, earning a similar body fling. 

He lets out a hum of thought and stops his motions all together, even pulling his hands out to cup Delta’s face. His friend is now breathing heavily as well as fast and he lets him catch his breath before speaking to him.

“Delta are your ears sensitive?” he asks, putting a bit of mockery into his tone. Delta groans and manages to nod, before Asher begins to stroke over the said body parts. The magenta boy arches his back and whines with the ripples of firey goodness that erupts underneath the fingers of the blue boy and Asher rubs them harder. 

Asher smiles at how Delta chokes on his own noises as he repeatedly traces the shape of them and he allows himself to laugh. It’s actually a bit fun to do this and he explores all over the insides of the vertebrate, surprised out how much there is to feel. He’s never done this sort of thing, but now that he is, it’s like he's been missing out. 

“Does this feel good?” he then asks, gently as he presses down on his friends earlobes and Delta nods again, opening his mouth to catch his breath more.

“Please do my chest.” He pants, sounding ashamed for asking that and Asher tells him that he’s brave to speak before he lays him onto the couch, spreading his legs so he can sit in between them. Delta looks away as Asher tries to catch his eye, and the archer shrugs. Gently he pulls off Delta’s shirt, exposing the bare skin and he presses against his sternum, making the other gasp with surprise. 

“Weren’t expecting a little pain during this, huh?” Asher asks, relieving the ache with gentle caresses to the magentas collarbone and he is rewarded with a hand placed over his. 

Delta holds Asher's hand in place as he looks up at him nervously and the archer uses his other to rub his thumb along his face. 

“Please don’t actually break anything.” He pleads, shivering from his stimulation and Asher nods. 

“I won't.” He promises. 

He then turns his attention to the canvas of unexplored territory and gently fondles with the base of his friends neck, his ears pricked to catch the keens of intoxication. 

Even as he enjoys coddling with his magenta friend, he finds himself getting personal in thoughts and lets his eyes roam downwards as he continues his work. 

Delta’s legs are spread apart for Asher to sit in between them and handle him but his pants are still on leaving Asher with an unsettled feeling. 

He needs them to be off…

He doesn’t know why, but he finds his hands wandering lower as he thinks up a plan. Delta might not let him expose his more private parts so what if he never knows? 

Asher grins at this plan and notices just then that his hands are nimbly fingering Delta's lower belly, which Delta seems to like a lot, because he arches his back into the touch, trembling with building up ecstasy. Asher hardly contains his laugh as he leans in to mix kisses along with stroking. This is even better than before! His friend will be so ecstatic that he won’t even realize what is happening until it’s too late. 

As soon as Asher's lips meet Delta's belly, the glittery boy pulls away with surprise, his green eyes huge with realization.

This reaction is totally unexpected and Asher blinks in surprise as Delta glares at him. 

“Asher you can go now.” He forces himself to say through clenched teeth. “Please don’t do anything you’ll regret.” 

He trails off and grabs Asher’s hands which are still working their magic and pulls them away. Asher notices then how desperate his friend is and the magenta trolls eyes pool with tears. 

“I don't want to loose you.” He whispers. 

Asher is touched by these words and he is even more touched that Delta is able to say this even while he has a fizzy hot tub coiling in his body, but there is one thing he knows for sure. He can’t stop now. He's already started something, therefore he needs to finish it.  
He touches Delta’s cheek to insure that he heard his message and he ducks his head. 

“There is no way that you would loose me.” He replies, seductively. “Unless you refused to let me apologize.”  
Delta looks confused. 

“What do you mean?” he asks, his voice a bit whiney. Asher knows that he is practically screaming inwardly for more, much more, so he makes sure to keep it quick. 

“You know exactly what. I want you to get what you want. I’ve been a sucky friend and I really like you.” He says, softly. 

Delta’s eyes widen once more. 

“You like me?” he asks, his voice hushed. 

Asher nods. 

“I do.” He murmurs. “A whole lot.” 

Delta smiles, his previous worries from before washing away and he glances down, sheepishly. He seems happier, less hesitant and Asher has an odd urge to kiss him. As he watches the magenta boy, he can tell that he wants that too so he slowly dips down, and cups his face before they connect. 

Asher is surprised by the feelings that come from this simple action and Delta lets out a soft growl, before bringing his hands up and grabbing a fistful of the archers hair. The archer in turn, moves his hands down, his mischief plan coming to life and he stops once his fingers touch the brim of Delta’s pants. 

Slowly but surely, he slips his fingers inside and slides the clothe off, exposing more of his friend to the lukewarm air of the living room. Delta hardly notices as he opens his mouth in the kiss and Asher gives his friend what he wants by taking as much as he can, and he sucks the glittery boys lips until they are swollen. 

As time goes by, Asher finally manages to get Delta's clothes off and he sighs with victory before moving his hands to carry on his stroking of Delta's belly.

His friend pulls away from their sloppy kiss, licking his swollen lips before he blinks, disoriented, at what he is doing. Asher lifts his eyebrows. 

“Can I continue?” he asks, gently. Delta looks startled and he tries to protest but Asher dips his hands even lower and proves hard at the pelvis of his friend. Delta gasps, and throws his head back, bucking his hips up to get more traction and Asher knows he has won. He spreads Delta’s legs more, taking in the sight sorta greedily. Delta's glittery body is very tempting and he pulls his hand down all the way to the most private area of all. 

Glittery people aren’t like normal people and don’t have gentiles outside of their bodies. Instead, they have them up deep inside where they’ll never be shown, not even during something very arousing and they have small holes to allow urine to come out. This is a very personal spot for glittery people because it can be very painful if touched the wrong way but it’s also a very valuable treasure because it allows them to be naked all the time without being questioned. 

Asher finds himself wanting to play around down there but he sees Delta’s expression and pauses. His friend clearly doesn't feel comfortable about this and his breathing is coming out faster than before, his face taut with pain. Asher hadn't realized that he was hurting him but he makes up his mind that he wont anymore.

He quietly apologizes while gently rolling him over onto his stomach. He’s heard before that glittery people's bottoms are very arousable-so to speak and he rubs his hands along the soft skin of it. Delta purrs with ecstasy and presses up against his hands and Asher nods. This is what he will do. 

Gently he pushes Delta back into the couch, and keeps him pressed down as he allows his hands to spread the cheeks. With gentle presses, he swirls around his friends bottom and dips it in partly before pulling out and then he repeats it. Delta tries to start moving but Asher’s grip on him makes it so that he can’t and he whines, clawing at the couch. 

“More please.” He pants, his hips trying to press backwards constantly. Asher continues to gently do it, dipping it partly in and taking it out slowly until Delta groans with disappointment. He most likely isn’t used to this kind of irritation and Asher laughs. 

“Beg me, Delta.” He says, slowing to a halt. “Beg me for more. Tell me how much you love me.” 

Delta shudders and whines as Asher takes his finger out of him, leaving him empty. 

“Asher please.” He whispers. 

Asher shakes his head. 

“No I need you to yell it.” He cackles, pressing Delta further into the couch. Hearing no further pleas from his friend he decides to tease him and he lifts Delta’s bottom into the air, closer to his face.

Delta looks behind him with surprise and Asher sticks his tongue out, letting him see exactly what he is going to do. Delta kicks out in surprise and Asher licks his friends thigh before going up higher. He gently circles around leaving saliva trails before he licks him hard right in the middle. 

Delta squeaks and he pushes himself into a downward dog, practically ignoring Asher’s arms around his waist. Defiantly he presses back against the archers face and Asher allows his tongue to sink in all the way. Using his arm strength Asher pulls Delta all the way against him until his tongue is as far as it can get and his friend wiggles for more. 

Small moans come out of his open mouth and Asher begins to thrust in and out, causing louder ones to emerge. 

“You’re so close, Asher!” Delta begs, gasping and Asher stops moving all together. Delta incoherently tries to thrust himself, but Asher tightens his grip, keeping him in place with his tongue pushed deep inside. 

Delta stares at the couch, his chest heaving and Asher waits patiently for his words. Finally after a long time, Delta lets out a whine. 

“Asher keep moving!” He cries, the muscles in his body straining for more pleasure and Asher pulls out all the way. 

He sits back and lets Delta go before looking around the room. He knows it’s cruel to tease him this badly, but it’s fun seeing the desperation in his green eyes.  
Delta shudders from lack of touching and brings his hands back to do it himself, groaning as he presses his fingers into himself. Asher watches silently before he pulls Delta’s fingers out and pins him down. 

Delta lets out a cry of hopelessness and he squirms in his grip, his eyes huge with horror. 

“No Asher!” he wails. “Not now! Please Asher please!” 

Asher laughs at how much control he has and he kisses Delta's bottom lovingly and Delta again presses against him sighing with relief when Asher doesn't move away. 

But Asher also doesn't do anything. 

“I want you to scream I love you Asher.” Asher croons stroking Delta’s bare back. “I want to hear you scream it right as it feels the best. Can you do that for me?”

Delta manages to nod and Asher smiles. 

“Then say it. Say I love you Asher.” 

Delta looks behind him, green eyes narrowed with arousal before he smiles. 

“I love you Asher.” He murmurs, his tone honest and Asher smiles too. 

“So do I.” He says. 

At that he spits on his fingers, coating them with his saliva before FINALLY giving his friend what he wants and he pushes one finger up all the way to the knuckle. Delta groans with pleasure and Asher adds another, spreading the hole wider before he manages to fit another in. Delta’s eyes are filled with tears at the feeling of being so spread and Asher is surprised. Is Delta a virgin? 

Delta then shakes his head and presses back against him, urging him to move and Asher pulls out before pushing back in. He’s rough but not too rough and he grabs Delta’s waist as he pulls out, only to jerk him back on harshly. He continues that for a long time, pulling his friend out and then dragging him back down until Delta begs for something else. 

“Asher find it please!” He whimpers, tears running down his cheeks. Asher wipes them off. 

“Why are you crying?” he asks and Delta chokes back a sob as a ripple of pleasure rattles through him. 

“It feels so good.” He whines. “Please find it!” 

Asher assumes he is talking about his nerve bundle deep inside him so he nods and shoves his fingers deep inside again fingering around for that special spot. He continues his thrusts in and out, trying different angles but none of the spots he hits seem to be right. This time he pulls his fingers out all the way and flips them around before sinking in harshly, earning a pained cry from Delta but as he continues to do this, ignoring the protests and tears he plunges down as hard as he can and Delta screams, his body spasming.

“Ah yes there!!!” He wails, kicking his legs out. “There there more!” 

Asher smiles, happy that he found the spot finally and thrusts in and out quickly gaining speed and force. Delta is like a singer now, shouting his ecstasy to the world and Asher can tell that he is reaching his peak. Harder and faster he stabs his fingers, while with his other hand he cups Delta’s front and begins to finger that. The opening is inviting and as he pumps from the back, he slides in a finger to the front. 

Delta likes this and he thrusts forward onto the finger in his front, shoving it all the way in with a cry of shock.

“Asher it feels so good!” he howls, and Asher confidently adds another finger. Delta’s eyes roll back into his head and he sobs with delight as he is handled from both sides. Asher is rough now and he shoves his fingers in deep, clawing at the sides and he knives Delta's good spot as he hard as he can. Delta hasn’t reached his orgasm yet, which surprises him, but he continues to guide him in that direction until Delta unexpectedly screams at the top of his lungs, his body jerking and he shakes violently as Asher helps him ride it out. He cries out over and over again, “Asher I love you! Asher I love you!” before he falls limp in Asher’s arms, unconscious. 

Asher pulls him close to his chest and slowly takes his fingers out of both sides, caressing over the abused areas. He thinks about leaving a mark for his friend to remember this night by and he thinks of where. As he scans the magenta body that is completely exposed for his liking, he decides on his ears. Perfect.

 

Alcy-1 Joins the group chat…

Alcy-1: Asher? Delta?  
Ash-dust: What?  
Alcy-1: Did you actually carry out your plan, Asher?  
Ash-dust: Uhhhhh. Yes I did.  
DelcyFishin: What plan?  
Alcy-1: It was a plan to relieve your torture.  
DelcyFishin: What are you talking about?  
Alcy-1: Your crush…😏  
DelcyFishin: Wait? That was all a plan?  
Ash-dust: Yeah. Well actually no. My plan was to let you do what you wanted but, well…  
DelcyFishin: But what you said! Is it true?  
Ash-dust: That I really like you?  
DelcyFishin: Yes. Oh my glitter you said LIKE!!!!  
Ash-dust: I’m sorry. But it is true and I want you to be happy.  
DelcyFishin: So why’d you do that stuff?  
Ash-dust: You needed it. Didn’t it feel better than when you do it to yourself?  
DelcyFishin: I don’t do it to myself.  
Ash-dust: Oh. Then didn't it feel good?  
DelcyFishin: Yes and it hurt.  
Alcy-1: That’s the sad part about pleasure. You can just have pleasure.  
DelcyFishin: Oh.  
Ash-dust: Delta come on. Just admit how you liked it. You screamed I love you Asher.  
DelcyFishin: I was heated. People are bound to say things like that.  
Ash-dust: Sure…  
DelcyFishin: Alright fine, I love you. But so what?  
Ash-dust: So it’s fine! I’ll do whatever you want! If you want to hold me, then tell me so and I’m there where you are in your arms!  
DelcyFishin: Like a slave?😐  
Ash-dust: No because I want to do it.  
DelcyFishin: Alcyone is that a good idea?  
Alcy-1: I think so. Asher has a little secret he didn’t share with you.  
DelcyFishin: What?  
Ash-dust: No I don't.  
Alcy-1: He does. I read his mind. He….you too.  
Ash-dust: No I don't.  
DelcyFishin: What’s your secret, Asher?  
Ash-dust: No I don't.  
Alcy-1: I guess we will have to wait and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me love. I tried. Also the next chapter will be cuddling and snuggling. 😂


End file.
